


Crossroads

by Eiricat



Series: The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Dadcred, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, Tankcred, The thirst for fluff, There will be more tags as I go, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiricat/pseuds/Eiricat
Summary: [Beware, there be spoilers!]Eirina sighed against his lips and pulled back, hand falling to join the other around his waist as she peered at his chest, suddenly finding it interesting. She took a breath and opened her mouth.“I do believe we can wait for a better time to talk about this change between us, however…” She paused and closed her eyes, smile blooming on her face. She opened her eyes and peered back up at him. The tender look he returned bolstered her and made her smile wider.“Whatever comes next, we face together.”





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I totally meant for this to be like a couple hours of something and only a couple hundred words and I thought I would write the smallest drabble to get me back into writing and then the next thing I know it’s 6:30 and I have churned out this monster of 2257 words. Crap.
> 
> I really did try to make it ambiguous, but for whatever reason, the voice of my character, Eirina really made itself known. So, I wrote it like this /shrug.
> 
> For anyone interested, she has light pink hair, and dark pink eyes, smallest there is Keeper of the Moon. Kinda has the old fashioned one sided fridge and short hair.

She didn’t know what sight she would come back to. Eirina ran, barely aware of the now strawberry blonde struggling to keep up with her. For the last half bell or so, she had felt increasingly uneasy, but couldn’t exactly pin down why, only that it had something to do with the Scion they had left behind. 

Eirina knew that Thancred was a capable fighter. She knew that he could hold his own time and time again though the years she had known him. The five years on the First only strengthened this, however, she also knew Ran’jit was monstrously strong. Whatever unholy power he wielded, he gave even her pause. 

The uneasy feeling deepened, making the warrior push her weary body faster. Feelings like this she had learned to trust, and right now her gut was telling her something very bad had happened.

Please be alright. By the gods, please be alright. She chanted in her mind. The site of the flipped trolley, of where she had left Thancred -back turned, settled into his battle stance- was in view. She gazed around the battlefield, almost choking on anxiety as she beheld how empty it was, scorch marks and deep groves littering the dirt. Where was Thancred? Was he alright? She didn’t see his body--

Voices. She pivoted on her foot, blindly turning and dashing towards the cluster of buildings she spotted by. In a semi circle around the steps she spied the blurry forms of Urianger, and was that Y’shtola and the twins? What was that shape beyond them, on the steps? Was that--?

The warrior blinked and barely stopped herself from throwing herself beside pale, bruised and bloody Thancred. The poor man was hunched over and weary looking, dried and drying blood flowing from his hairline and face. She spied more on his mouth and throat, and she could only imagine what other parts of him had been hurt. Reaching deep inside herself, she drew up her magic, giant sword and dark armor melting into flowing white robes of healing. Her hands lit up as she started casting a Regen spell to encourage whatever deep injuries there were to heal quicker.

”Ah, there you are. We were worried.” Eirina snapped out of her trance, staring confusedly at Thancred. A self depreciating smile adorned his face. Alisaie gave him a bemused look.

“Really?” The young Elezen uncrossed her arms. “ She wasn’t the one that nearly got herself killed. It’s a good thing Urianger called on us when he did. You were at death’s door when we found you.” Thancred lowered his head.

“But thanks to your timely ministrations, I was not obliged to walk though it.”

It was true. Eirina could tell by the internal bruising and damage. The wounds had been worse, had been fatal before they had been hastily sealed, mended, soothed. She would insist to Thancred later, when they had a moment, when they all had a moment to just sit and breathe, to finish mending them more thoroughly.

She did not care that everyone was watching and that included Minfillia, Minfillia who was who-knows-where but most likely witnessing this. She did not notice anything as she ducked her head down and brushed her lips against Thancred’s, chapped and bloodied but still somehow so soft, before she straightened and threw her arms around him.

“You idiot spoony bard, you--” The pinkette dissolved into sobs,her fringe of hair plastered to the side of her face from sweat and the tears flowing from her eyes and cutting tracks though her face paint. “Oh thank the gods…” She whispered, fiercely clinging to him, her head tucking itself against his heart, tail wrapping around his side. Thancred himself was stunned, before he collected himself, wrapping his sore arms around her. A small smile crept along his face.

He would later thank the gods for his fortune for not only his life, but for this wonderful gift of having his buried, secret feelings reciprocated. That she could love him, this woman who slew slew Primals, who saved him from the Ascians, who ended wars and lead revolutions and was just so amazingly wonderful and he had loved for so long and was much too good for the likes of him--

The gunslinger brought his right hand to her chin, tilting the Warrior’s face to his as he brought his lips to hers in another kiss, his eyes falling shut. He tasted the salt of her tears, mixed with a taste that was uniquely her and washed over his senses like a healing breeze. Alphinaud’s eyes almost bulged out of his head in shock, while Alisaie and Y’shtola quietly giggled and smiled to themselves, happy at the scene. Urianger stared for a moment before he too smiled, heartened to see two of his close friends finally, finally get their act together.

A quiet gasp made Thancred pull back, becoming aware of himself and the others, a blush faint on his cheeks. He gazed towards the shadow where he was sure Minfillia was hiding. Would she be the one he knew and grew up with? Or would it be this new one, this girl he had rescued?

Eirina straightened herself but did not move from Thancred’s side and turned her gaze forward. She squeezed Thancred’s hand, warmth flooding her chest when he tilted his head subtlety towards her and squeezed back. He heard her. He acknowledged her feelings.

Stepping out slowly from the shelter of a cart, Minfillia emerged. Gasps met her now strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes, a noticeable change from the golden hair and unearthly blue eyes from before.

“Minfillia?” Asked Alphinaud. Thancred stared, before he closed his eyes and opened them with a smile. 

“You saw her.” Minfillia bowed her head down a little, her hand rising to her chest.

“I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up until now, but that’s all going to change, starting today.” A pause, “I’ll do whatever it takes-- whatever it takes to make Minfillia’s dream a reality.” 

Thancred pushed himself up onto his feet, hand slipping out of Eirina’s, and walked towards the talking girl.

“I can track the Lightwardens now. Maybe even help you fight them.” His footfalls stopped him ilms from the young girl. A creak of leather as he moved his left arm, hand coming to rest atop her head. She fell into silence.

With warmth, with affection as he smiled, Thancred told her, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“You don’t have to say that, you know.” Minfillia’s hand falls from her chest. The man withdraws his had from her head, still smiling warmly at her.

“But I want to. You’re family. How else would I feel?”

A tear slips down the girl’s face as she brings her hands up to her face, warmth flooding her chest as this was real, she was loved, herself, herself, her--

“She will need a name.” 

Y’shtola’s statement brings everyone’s attention to the Black Mage. Alphinaud motions with his hand and asks, bewildered, 

“A name?” Y’shtola turns towards the young elezen.

“A name of her own. I would not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer.” A pause to let it all sink in. “And I think it a fitting tribute to our departed friend too. At the mention of Minfillia, I would remember the woman who preserved our fellowship when all seemed lost.”

Alisaie stares before she turns her head and closes her eyes. A moment later she asks the girl, “Do you remember what you were called before you were taken to Eulmore?”

The girl sniffs and wipes at her eyes, posture straightening. “I”m sorry, I don’t. I couldn’t have been very old when it happened.”

“Then we must think of a new name. Suggestions?” Eirina turned her attention back to Y’shtola. The warrior figured that if anyone had the right to name the girl, it would be said girl or Thancred. It was only right, even if he was emotionally stunted in her eyes. The others seemed to have the same idea as they all stared at the duo. The gunslinger turned his head left and right, feeling the stares of the others and suitably feeling the center of attention. His attention fell on Alphinaud, who crossed his arms.

“If the lady herself has no preference, I think the honor should rightfully fall to Thancred. After all they have been though together, he’s practically a father to her.”

Left arm on hip, right hand gesturing in the air, Alisaie chimes in, “Well spotted! I’m so glad you’re here to explain these things.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!”

Tuning out Alisaie’s playful reply of “Oh nothing!”, Thancred tilts his head in thought, eyes closing. Memories of being in Il Mheg, of Urianger droning on and on about… His eyes open again. “What about… Ryne?” 

Urianger tilts his head down, right hand tapping at his temple as he thinks to himself. “Ah. ‘Blessing’ in Fae…” A moment before the cogs whirr and stop in his head, golden eyes widening in surprise. His head lifts as he starts forward and asks the gunbreaker, “Wait! Doth this mean thou wert listening when I delivered my lectures on the pixies?” He stills, waiting on bated breath feeling parts affronted and parts bemused.

Thancred shakes his head and waves his hand back and forth dismissively. “Not exactly. But that one word made an impression.” He tilts his gaze away from Ryne almost sheepishly. “Of course, if it’s not to your liking, I can think of something else.”

The girl pauses, eyes closing. She thinks to herself of the name, and how she feels about it. 

“Ryne… Yes I rather like the sound of it.” Eyes opening, she blinks a couple times, letting the name sink into her, into her very being. This would be her name. And this man, who didn’t hate her, who called her family, gave it to her. This man believed in her, and she felt gratitude well up. She looked up at him.

“Thank you.”

He felt his grin expand, moving his face back towards her, his heart warm as he gazed at her.

“That settles it then. Welcome aboard, Ryne!”

The happiness that was barely contained grew bigger. Ryne felt that warmth and her gratitude overflow. “I won’t let you down!”

A soft smile made itself at home on Eirina’s lips as she gazed from Ryne to Thancred. She got up from the stairs and walked the few fulms to his side. Her fingertips just barely touched the edge of his, pausing to wait on his reaction. The fleeting touch made Thancred turn slightly towards her, his hand moving to envelope hers, fingers entwining. The others gathered around Ryne, giving the two of them the illusion of privacy in such a tender moment. The young girl herself didn’t mind, watching as Thancred yet again leaned over, catching the miqo’te’s lips in a tender embrace.

Eirina waited a moment before she pulled away.She move her arms, one going around his back to pull him closer to her, the other arm stretching upwards as she leaned up on her tip toes to, burry her hand in the hair at the back of his scalp. Her ears twitched in unfettered joy as she took in the moment, tail gently weaving back and forth in the air. Thancred wove one hand in her hair, cradling her head in his large hand, the other wrapped around the small of her back, hugging her to him. 

His body protested, was sore, was tired, batted, but he was so genuinely happy to be alive, so genuinely exhilarated to have his wildest dreams come true, his emotions were all over the place and-- He leaned even more, a third kiss brushed against her lips.

Eirina sighed against his lips and pulled back, hand falling to join the other around his waist as she peered at his chest, suddenly finding it interesting. She took a breath and opened her mouth to speak.

“I do believe we can wait for a better time to talk about this change between us, however…” She paused and closed her eyes, smile blooming on her face. She opened her eyes and peered back up at him. The tender look he returned bolstered her and made her smile wider.

“Whatever comes next, we face together.”

He nodded, returning the smile, arms loosening around her. He gave her one last kiss, just for the moment, before he stepped to the side of her. His hand grabbed hers and squeezed.

“Together you and I. You and I and our family.” 

Together sounded wonderful to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoLD decides to tank and ends up pushing herself too hard again. Scion party sets up camp and not too subtly make the WoLD and Thancred take some time and discuss feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEADCANNON IS THE SCIONS ARE MISCHIEVIOUS (innocently mischievous) LITTLE HECKS WHO TOTALLY LIKE TO BE LITTLE SHITES TO ONE ANOTHER AT TIMES. CASE IN POINT, they move Thancred’s stuff next to WoLDs and even little Ryne gets whats going on lol.
> 
> Also dude, writing for Urianger is hard, if I have messed up, please give me pointers! Anything helps and I want to do better!
> 
> Sidenote: I also headcannon that, it takes them days to get around from place to place, because it just makes more sense to me. Otherwise the world is really really sadly small and just… idk. There is no way Thancred and the others can make it to the Crystarium before the WoLD and her teleporting powers.

Heartwarming revelations aside, Eirina was glad to get back down to business. First on her list was talking with both Urianger and Alphinaud about the damage Thancred had sustained. While she had done her own quick assessment earlier of the gunbreaker, it was bone chilling all over again to hear a more detailed account. Numerous bones throughout his body had been healed from fractures and breaks. One of his lungs had been punctured by a broken rib. Severe internal bruising or damage to multiple organs. Burns, scrapes, deep wounds. The longer they went on for, the deeper the furrow between her brows became, her lips pursing until they were but a thin line on her face. When they finished their report, the Warrior thanked them, turning on her heel and marching over to the man, already puling out alchemical concoctions from her bag and all but shoving them into his hands to drink as she set to work with her magic, making sure every last wound of his was healed up as best as possible.

It was simple work after that, gathering together their gear and finding a stable enough building to leave it in. The Warrior of Darkness watched as Urianger walked a circle around their belongings muttering his incantations, light springing up in wake of his footsteps and settling into the ground. Once he had completed his circuit, the last of the spell flashed before their items seemingly disappeared. Eirina knew better however. They were just hidden, glamoured in invisibility. No one would know their things were there unless they knew exactly what to look for or were very, very magically inclined. With that done, they exited the building and stood around in a half circle, making last minute checks on on their armor, inventory and health.

Seeing how ragged Thancred was, Eirina decided to herself that it would be up to her to take point in their party. She was not about to let him in his current state, no matter how he insisted he was alright now, he could do this and whatever else he would come up with. In a soft shimmer of light her robes melted away and back into her armour which gleamed with the darkest of purples and blacks. Quietly, the warrior spoke up.

“I will take lead, unless anyone opposes?” Only the slight twitching of her tail gave away her nervousness. Thancred grimaced only slightly in self pity but held his silence and assembled behind her left flank, rationality winning out over his pride. The rest had then taken their positions with various noises of agreement behind the warrior who nodded and donned her helm and lead the group down into the winding depths where small smatterings of monsters and sin eaters came at them.

Eirina unflinchingly ran into group after group, dark aura surrounding her as she almost became something else than herself, aether streaming out around her in crackling vicious attacks. She was a vision of terrible beauty as she cleaved in arcs around her with sword larger than herself, faint red after images of her sword’s path visible in the air. Darkness swirled around her and shielded her from the blows, and those that landed she seemed to shrug off. At times, it seemed that her pain even fueled her blows.

Together, they methodically and efficiently made their way down the depths until they had reached the infernal lair it resided in. Eirina eyed the floating mass of wings that surrounded a floating faced disc, taking a deep breath which her fatigued muscles protested against. It wasn’t the strangest of monsters, but it had an unnerving air to it that put her on edge all the same. She tilted her head back at her companions and when they all affirmed that they were prepared, she took another deep breath and nodded, ignoring her fatigue as she launched herself forward with a whisper of aether.

Time went quickly for her as it usually did when she was engrossed in a battle. With a final shout and cleave of her enormous blade, Eirina extinguished the life of her enemy, wings and face falling and clattering against the ground in a heap. She braced herself, sword planted in the ground, standing still as the light fluttered down into her being where it churned and swelled, causing her to grasp her chest in pain. She clenched her jaw until it she felt it creak as she bore the sensation and did her best to contain the waves of light. It was over a short moment later as she turned to face everyone, playing off their concerns while keeping her inner worries to herself. They could wait for later. She could wait for later, she thought, once they were back to camp.

The halls of the well on their return trip back up were blessedly empty of foes. Even so, Eirina kept her senses sharp, only letting up once they had emerged back to the night sky glimmering above them. The sight filled her with relief, her shoulders sagging as she let herself relax. It was when the group reached the the broken buildings of the Ladle, that the sound of shattering glass in her ears was all the warning the Warrior had before she stumbled and froze in pain. She must have made a noise of sorts, for Thancred stopped beside her. “Are you alright?” Thancred placed a hand on her shoulder, concern furrowing his brow.

“I need… I need just a moment. I’ll be fine.” Eirina straightened herself out, shaking her head to regain her wits. She gave him one of her best smiles, which most likely didn’t seem too convincing given the fact she felt like death warmed over, but she tried none the less. She did her very best to ignore the look of disbelief he and the others returned.

Purposefully walking over Urianger, Y’shtola was a veritable force of nature that would be listened to come hells or high water. “Urianger, will you see to our companions? I shall set the wards tonight. As for you,” the sorceress turned to the pair and poked Eirina firmly in the chest, metal breastplate non-withstanding. “You are having your wounds looked at and then you are resting while the rest of us set up camp.” Alisaie fervently voiced her agreement beside her.

The sorceress then whirled onto Thancred. Y’shtola opened her mouth, however her voice was hard to hear over the sudden ringing in Eirina’s ears. The Warrior shook her head, hand shooting up to hold her face. It shook, faint trembling growing stronger as the ringing in her ears grew louder as first light, then darkness swamped her vision at the corners. She took one small, unsteady step forward before her knees buckled, body crumpling to the floor as darkness overtook her.

\------

Eirina later awoke in a barely lit room that had seen better days, but was thankfully sturdy. Blinking to adjust her vision in the muted darkness, she sat up and assessed her situation. Her muscles were sore and stiff and limbs slow to move, but they held. The rest of her wounds had been healed or were healing as best they could and she noted that she had been changed into her sleep clothes. Her armour, sword and bag were piled away from her in the corner, her boots and glowstone left at the very edge of her bedroll.

There was nothing she could do about the stiffness and phantom pain save rest, but her body worked well enough physically. Her aether levels on the other hand were low, and while she figured she could down a couple ethers if shit went sideways (and it often did, her luck), a couple days rest and she would be closer to normal. Whatever that was these last few moons.

Low murmuring along with the sound of a door closing alerted her to the weak light she could see under the frame of her own door. With much wincing, she reached over and picked up her glowstone. She then stood up and put on her boots. With one hand leaning on the wall for support and the other clutching her stone, she shuffled over to the door.

She opened it and peered into the large room where Urianger sat atop his bedroll, book cracked open on his lap. He looked up, his face shifting from scholarly focus into a warm and relieved smile at the sight of her.

“Ah, thou art awakened at last.” The elezen man placed a strip of ribbon in his book before he closed it and stood up, walking over to the miqo’te. Eirina opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out to meet him. She gave him a weak smile in return when he stopped in front of her. She silently leaned forward and rested her head against his chest.

"

“Thou gaveth quite the worry when thou didst faint. It would appear thou had taken more blows than we had seen. We carried thee back to camp, wherein Y’shtola and I attended to thy many wounds. I fear we hast overworked thee yet again.” He gave her a wane and apologetic look.

“I’m feeling much better now. Really.” The lie fell from her lips with practiced ease. She honestly felt like curling up and going back to sleep for the next week but she didn’t want the others to worry. “You two did an excellent job. Thank you.”

Urianger gave her a most unimpressed look but sighed in defeat. “If thou sayest so. Nevertheless, thou art to rest as Y’shtola bid thee earlier. The others hast finished their tasks and hast begun their meals outside. Go join them and I shall be there anon.”

With a nod, she made her way outside the building. She took a deep breath and let it out before she made her way over to the cook fire where the rest of her companions sat. She made sure to make her footsteps loud so she did not startle anyone.

The first to notice her, as was usual, was Thancred. He smiled warmly at her as she approached. “You gave us quite the fright, passing out like that. I’m glad to see you well enough.”

The sight made Eirina stop and pause, in awe at how much more… relaxed he seemed. It was a nice change from the brooding expression he had on most of the time during their travels the last couple of months. She hoped it stayed. It had hurt her heart to see him so anguished and closed off.

“You will be resting tonight.” Y’shtola chimed in with a tone brooking no argument, breaking her from her musings. “It is our turn to take care of you, our dear friend.” The others murmured in agreement. Knowing when she was fighting a losing battle with her friends, the Warrior gave a sheepish smile and made her way over to Thancred.

It seemed he had been delegated cook for the evening, for he picked up her meal kit and began to heap what appeared to be a mix of some sort of long grained rice and re-hydrated meat rations. She also spied some herbs on the top, although she couldn’t readily tell what they were. He handed it to her along with a water skin, which she took gratefully as she settled down next to him. She briefly nuzzled her face against his shoulder before she began to pack into her food. She was rather hungry after the day she’d had.

Eirina hummed her agreement to Y’shtola and shoveled a spoon-full of food into her mouth, furiously chewing before swallowing. The others went back to their conversation, which she quietly listened to as she dutifully ate her food (and it really wasn’t that bad, thank Twelve that Thancred knew how to turn bland travel rations into something edible, she thought). At some point in her meal, Urianger came and joined them, regaling them with more stories he had read during his time in Il Mheg. Ryne, finished with hers, set aside her items and settled in next to the Warrior who was then promptly pulled in closer til the girl was curled up into the miqo’te’s side. When she finished her food, Eirina was barely awake and weighed the pros and cons of moving from her comfortable people sandwich, grudgingly extracting herself only when nature decided to call on her. If she had been more awake, perhaps she would have noticed the shared look between Y’shtola and Alisaie before the young elezen got up from her spot at the fire and offered to show her where they had set up a trench. Glowstones in hand, they set off into the darkness.

\--------

When the light was just a speck in the distance, Y’shtola turned to those remaining. “Alright you lot, off to bed.” When Thancred made to get up, Y’shtola firmly shoved him back down. “You’re staying here and waiting for her, and you two are going to take the next little while to stop being love blind idiots and get your feelings in order. The rest of us will be going to bed early.”

With that, the woman herded their remaining companions towards the warded building with the ashen-blonde man unable to do anything other than sit there, bewildered. He snapped out of it when he heard footsteps, his gaze shifting and finding Alisaie. He opened his mouth to say something, anything even but he was cut off with nothing more than an enthusiastic thumbs up and a “Good luck!”.  
Shaking his head, he watched the young elezen disappear into the camp before he turned his gaze back to the fire, resigning himself with his lot in life for what felt like the thousanth time. He felt touched all the same at their antics, however.

“Alright Waters,” the man muttered under his breath, “The woman of your over the last Twelve know how many years will be coming back this way and for whatever reason she returns your feelings. You’ve got this, just be honest and sincere and everything should be fine. I think.” He nodded to himself at that and waited.

It wasn’t long (but it certainly felt like an age, perhaps a product of his nerves?) before she came into view, her head bowed forward, bottom lip held between her teeth and gaze cast at the ground in front of her as she walked towards him. She came to a stop in front of him but made no other move. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind made him stand up, placing his hands on top of her shoulders. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have felt the minute trembling of her frame. Warning bells went off in his head louder than any Garlean alarum as he grew increasingly concerned.

“You’re trembling. Are you alright?” His hand came up to cup her chin and tilt her gaze to his, his thumb gently brushing across the lip she was bothering and smoothing it out. Slowly, almost reverently, he moved his hand to her jaw, brushing his thumb up against the silk of her cheek. The sheer vulnerability he saw in her eyes made his chest tighten uncomfortably. It was a look he was all too familiar with when he himself looked in a mirror.

“I’m scared Thancred.” Her whispered admission made him pause but he collected himself and resumed the soothing motions of his thumb. Whether it was for his own benefit or for hers, he did not know.

When she failed to elaborate, he opened his mouth and asked her, “What of, my dear?”

She swallowed hard. “I’m… scared that this might just be a fevered dream of mine from overdoing it… Or that somewhere down in that well, I had gotten hit on the head a little too hard…” Her voice wobbled and cracked midway, breath shuddering as her eyes began to mist over no matter how hard she tried to blink back the heat. A tear escaped, only to be stopped its in tracks by the hand he placed on her cheek. Soon more followed, which he tenderly wiped away with his thumb. “That when I wake up… This last day never happened.”

“Oh Eirina…” Leaning down towards her, he wrapped his arms instead around her, drawing her against his chest, his head chin coming to rest atop her head. Despite the heavy atmosphere, he marveled at how wonderful it felt to hold her like this, so much more than he had imagined.

“If this was a dream, then I would not wish to wake from it. Most thankfully, however, it is real.” His heart began to beat wildly in his chest almost as if it were to escape, the irony not lost to Thancred; another strange phenomenon he had mused about at one time or another was the physical sensations of his body his shell was able to do. He felt her shiver, whether from his words or the cold, he didn’t know, but he tightened the embrace just the slightest.

“I have had five long years to reflect on my own feelings and wants and at the end I concluded that..." He swallowed hard, the words he wanted to use getting stuck in his throat, a thick and heavy sensation he was unable to deal with at the moment. "That I... Damn it, I thought I would be able to say it this time." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the words out.

Eirina hummed soothingly at him, "Do not force yourself if you are not ready. For anything."

Another beat and then two, of silence. He mused over his thoughts before exhaling in a shuddering sigh. "I care for you, adore you, far more than just of friendship and comradery and whateverhave you. It is...more than my words can currently do justice. And I figure, with you, someday I can finally say them. ” Of that of least, he was more than sure. Strange how things get put into perspective when one lays alone dying (and Thank the Twelve that he hadn’t). Even stranger to him was the relative ease in which he told her, when weeks ago just the thought of voicing event the barest _hint_ of his feelings made him feel anxious and vulnerable. Now however, he felt none of that anxiety, nor vulnerability. Now he only felt good, free even, saying them.

He felt more than heard her breath hitch before she trembled harder, her hand coming up to clutch at his coat desperately. The other came up around his neck and buried itself in the hairs at his nape, pulling his face down towards hers, not that he needed the prompting.

He only had time for a quick intake of air before he felt her lips on his, a gentle and loving caress that made him relax, eyes fluttering shut and tension easing out of his shoulders and spine. He would be surprised if she wasn’t able to hear how loudly his heart was beating as he pulled her closer, his pulse drumming in his ears. He had kissed many a woman (and man) over his years, and yet he couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling he felt as he deepened it, chasing a taste that was sweet and wholly her. It reminded him almost of those times where after a days work patrolling in Mor Dhona, they wouldl take rest at one of the drink parlours

She broke away panting after a few seconds, a dazed expression on her face which she failed to compose. It sent a thrill of pride though him as she gasped and looked up at him, face painted with the cutest of blushes. She swayed and leaned back into him, pressing her forehead against his chest as she caught her breath.

“I love you too Than. So very much. And, when you told me together… I want that too.” She pulled back and the warm look she gave him made him bring his lips back to hers.

After a few more gentle kisses, each one being more breathtaking than the last, he broke away and rested his forehead against hers as a comfortable quiet settled upon them once again. It was broken only when the warrior yawned and swayed, stumbling forward. She was saved from tumbling to the ground in an ungraceful heap by the rogue’s solid frame and his arms around her.

“If I had known that kissing you was all it would take for you to fall for me--”

“Spoony bard.” She muttered into his chest. She felt more than heard his quiet laughter.

“You wound me, my lady.” Though he acted hurt, the smile on his face said otherwise. “Jests aside, we should retire for the night. You’re barely on your feet, and I’m starting to feel the strain of today myself. We will talk more of this on the morrow, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere without you.”

She muttered something intelligible and pulled back, rubbing away at the tear tacks left on her cheeks. With a fond but resigned look she sighed and nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before tiredly shuffling back towards the building.

\-----

By the time the warrior got inside, her vision was beginning to blur. She was having a hard time picking her way though the slumbering bodies of her friends (two of which, she noted, were decidedly _not_ asleep) and back to where she had remembered her bedroll. She figured that in the morning, Y’shtola and Alisaie would press her for details. She was far to tired to care about the thought as she finally made her way into the other room, not even bothering to close the door. She kicked off her boots and barely remembered to turn off her stone before she crawled under her blankets, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Thancred, while tired and certainly feeling the day’s events, was more awake than the Warrior. He noted with a strange mix of exasperation and pride that his things were decidedly not where he had left them. He had a sneaking suspicion (and trusting them is what kept him alive all these years) they had been placed near the Warrior. His suspicions were confirmed when he picked his way across the room and peered inside.

He held back a sigh and an amused grin as he changed as quietly as he could and laid out his bedroll beside hers, making sure his gunblade was within arms reach and one of his knives stashed away under his pillow, just in case an emergency should occur. He left some space between them but didn’t move too far, in the off chance she felt like curling up against him in the middle of the night, as she was wont to do with various Scions. He and the other Scions would often remarked how catlike it seemed, no matter much she and her brother protested. He gave one last glance at the slumbering miqo’te before he settled himself into his bedroll and fell into sleep.


End file.
